Admit It
by Fearful Warrior
Summary: Jet can't figure out why he wants Li to join the Freedom Fighters so much. One shot.


**Title: **Admit it  
**Fandom: **Avatar the Last Airbender  
**Characters/Pairing: **Jet, unrequited Jet/Zuko  
******Rating: **PG**  
****Word Count: **961**  
****Warning[s: **Jet being gay?**  
****Notes: **This is a present for raivyn for Christmas. I don't own Jet, Zuko, or any other characters mentioned here.  
Also, I pretty much never write slash, this is the closest I think I've ever come.

If he had thought about it, if he had cared about it, Jet probably would have admitted that Smellerbee and Longshot were the closest thing he had to a conscience. It wasn't that he didn't want to do the right thing, it was that he thought that the right thing was always the best choice no matter what the cost. But they, Smells and Shot, were the voice of reason, and as much as he hated to listen to them, they were usually usually usually right.

Not that he would ever admit to that.

Not that he ever thought about it in those terms. It was just the way things were. The same way that if they thought he had a good plan, he could carry through with it without remorse, without fear. Thinking up plans was his job, it was hard sometimes, but once the plans were set, nothing could break his focus.

And so, as he sits outside in the shadow of the cabin, fingers fiddling with the tips of his hook-swords, teeth chewing gently on the wheat stalk in his mouth, he can't figure out why he feels so.. he can't even figure out what it is? Is this nervousness? It feels like fear, but not nearly as strong, and causes little flips in his stomach, not the constricting of his chest he associates with the night long ago. He can't figure out where this feeling is coming from, except for the fact that that kid with the scar keeps flicking to the front. He looked familiar for some reason Jet couldn't place. Why did he even invite him anyway, he didn't really need the help, didn't need another person following him around like a deer-puppy. But, the kid—what was his name anyway? Lo? Li? Li.—was coming along, because of him, Jet. Was he trouble? Is that the problem? Is he really trying to—

Longshot walks by, nodding at Jet, letting him know it's time to get the new kid. Jet stands quickly, bouncing to the balls of his feet, ready for action, because it was thinking that always seemed to get him into trouble. Not that he'd ever admit that.

Li's ready, and waiting by the window. He gracefully hops out, using one hand and one foot to propel himself over the sill. Jet watches approvingly, suspicions gone. This kid was gonna be a good addition.

They climb soundlessly to the highest deck. Li reaches it first, sees the guard, and quickly runs the other way, towards the kitchens. There's no hesitation, Jet notes, not even when he saw the guard. A mark of a good freedom fighter.

The kitchens are full of delicious food, he can see, peering through the window. He skirts the edge of the building until he comes to a door. Li follows, while Smells goes off to keep watch. He picks the lock deftly with the handle of his sword, wondering how closely Li is watching because it took him years of practice to perfect this.

As soon as the lock clicks, Li's there, swords in hand, thrusting the door open. Everything is laid out like it wants to be stolen, just sitting there. He doesn't even have to open a cupboard to get what he wants. He slices down some sort of fowl—who cares, after they're dead they're just meat anyway—and turns to see Li has managed to stack the bowls that were on the table using just his swords. He smiles at him, and that feeling in his stomach moves again.

But before he has time to think on it, Smellerbee whispers "Guard's coming!" What kind of ship guards their food, anyway? They run out the door, sending the food down the rope Longshot attached to his arrow, and follow themselves.

They crouch for a moment as the guard walks by above them, and then heft their bags of food. Smellerbee knocks quietly on doors as they pass, and soon they have quite a following of curious onlookers. Jet and Zuko hand out food as soon as they reach the center deck, and the grateful looks and thank you's from the people make the night worth it.

Li sits by his uncle, hardly touching his food. Jet leans against the post, watching as Smellerbee and Longshot join them. Even if there's an extra seat, it feels like there's no room in their circle for him, he notes, not sadly, but maybe with a touch of disappointment.

The deck is quiet, too quiet. Everyone is afraid if they talk too loudly, their meal will be taken away, just like everything else in their lives. Damn the firenation, he thinks. They've broken everything.

--

_Everyone deserves a second chance._

I'll never be able to believe that.

--

Jet watches them, still.. not angry, but perhaps annoyed at Li's rejection. That kid would make a great freedom fighter. He hears the uncle complaining loudly about cold tea. Jet looked away, not really paying attention to whatever Smellerbee was trying to tell him. He felt bad, really. Li would have fit so well.

He gave one last glance, and saw the steaming mug in the uncle's hand. His mind instantly knew what he was seeing. Firebenders.

Everything clicked into place.

Why Li didn't want to join him.

Why Li looked sort of familiar (that wanted poster!).

Why Li was always looking at him so angrily.

Why Li wouldn't say much.

Everything.

Everything except, he still couldn't understand why he felt so betrayed. It wasn't like the kid had flat-out lied to him or anything.

Well, if he was honest, he could understand. He'd been… he'd _wanted_ him. And.. he sort of still did.

Not that he would ever admit it.


End file.
